1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for generating audio, olfactory and visual disturbances for attracting fish. The assembly is adapted to be incorporated into a fishing lure, such as a spinner bait, a buzz bait, a jig or the like by the fisherman in the field.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many types of complete fishing lures on the market designed to attract and catch fish. The lures must be purchased as a complete system. Most complete lures depend on a combination of color, noise and movement to attract the fish visually and audibly and to simulate a prospective meal to the attracted fish.
There are many patents granted for fishing lures of various types and design. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,228 issued to Giovengo, Jr. discloses a complete fishing lure having a hook, a sinker, an eyelet, a plurality of wiggling tails, a closed end hollow capsule with corrugated cylindrical walls, and a plurality of steel balls therein for generating fish attracting noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,851 issued to Sacharnoski, Sr. discloses a sound making closed end glass capsule containing a plurality of spherical balls therein for generating fish attracting noise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,246, a division of U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,851 issued to Sacharnoski, Sr. discloses a fishing lure having an elongated worm-like body of soft flexible material and a sealed glass capsule containing a plurality of noise making metal balls therein. The glass capsule is housed in the elongated soft, flexible, worm-like body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,115 issued to Auten et al. discloses a device for converting a silent fishing lure into a noise making fishing lure by forcing an elongated hollow tube into the body of the worm-like lure thereby creating a cavity. A sealed capsule containing a plurality of shot balls is the inserted into the cavity in the worm-like lure.
None of the above mentioned patents enable the fisherman to adapt the noisemaking and undulation generating assembly to a different type of lure in the field. The fisherman must have a multiplicity of noise making and undulation generating lures adapted for each of the various circumstances he or she might encounter when fishing.
Further none of the above mentioned patents have the ability to receive and release a scent to attract fish.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the fishing lure art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an assembly for noise making, scent receiving and releasing and undulation generation for attracting fish that may be readily adapted in the field to a variety of fishing lures by the fisherman depending on the circumstances encountered.
A further object of this invention is to generate visual, olfactory and audio disturbances that will be incorporated into the appropriate fishing lure for attracting fish when deployed and operated underwater by the fisherman.
Another object of this invention is to produce the audio, olfactory and visual disturbance assembly in an easy to manufacture, relatively low cost unit.
Another object of this invention is to utilize water resistant natural products to improve the service life of the assembly.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.